


Desire

by lenvast



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenvast/pseuds/lenvast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That damn beautiful, strong, independent man. // A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Found this oldie (2012), decided to post. Ye be warned, no smut or anything in this one.

His guilty pleasure.. his release.

 

It had been something completely different from anything he'd ever known. All his life was spend in battle, following Hideyoshi's every order, being loyal to him, and only him. 

 

Yoshitsugu had been a great comfort after his death. Mitsunari reassured that his motives were right, that he was correct in punishing the world - and Ieyasu, especially - for his lord's early demise. His life had been complete, knowing that he was getting revenge for what had been done. 

 

Until _he_ came into the picture.

 

Yes, _he_. The headstong, mulish man, so naïve and _beautiful_. That was the only word Mitsunari could describe him with: _beautiful_. He was so sure of himself, so confident, so powerful; a leader, a confidant, a trustworty -

 

No, no. No, it couldn't be.

 

He had Yoshitsugu to confide in. He had Yoshitsugu to care for, to look out for, to trust. He didn't need another man in his life. It couldn't be..

 

But, in the end, Mitsunari couldn't deny the fact that he needed that man in his life. 

 

Motochika, that damn beautiful, strong, independent man.

 

It was driving Mitsunari crazy. He hated to keep a secret from Yoshitsugu - actually, he had had none before this all began - but this.. _relationship_ was something that couldn't stand sunlight. Nobody could know. 

 

Nobody _would_ know. He would take care of that. Because what was Mitsunari, other than a slayer. 

 


End file.
